My Little Pony Ice Age
by The Spectacular Venom
Summary: Cold and separated, The Mane 6 find themselves in the past during the Ice Age. Slowly they meet our favorite sub-zero heroes in their adventure to get the baby to its "herd". Can the ponies work with the idiotic Sid, the questionable Diego, and the grumpy Manny on this quest? And will they learn more about their new "friends" along the way? CONTINUED!
1. Applejack and Scrat

Note: The following is a non-profit fan based story Ice Age is owned by 20th Century Fox and Blue Sky Studios. My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic is owned by Lauren Faust, Hasbro, and the HUB.  
>Please support the official releases.<p>

A/N: This idea came into my head the other day. Have the Mane 6 cast put into the Ice Age movie. Not that put character from one show/movie/book into Equestria fic, its so cliche these days. No the Mane 6 put onto our Earth and in the Ice Age times. They meet Manny, Diego, and Sid during their adventures in the 1st Ice Age movie and possibly beyond.

Summary: Cold and separated, The Mane 6 find themselves in the past during the Ice Age. Slowly they meet our favorite sub-zero heroes in their adventure to get the baby to its "herd".

Ch. 1 Applejack and Scrat

Dawn, the group was covered in ice and snow. The sky is grey from the clouds covering it. A small, grey, sabre-toothed squirrel/rat hybrid creature, named Scrat, bounced around the ice. He carried an acorn, about half his size, in his little arms. A bright rainbow colored light shone in the sky turning it from gray to blue. The light then split into six pieces and were launched away. Scrat watched the orange light closely, something seemed strange about this light. He quickly realized the light was coming towards him.

His eyes widened as he dropped the acorn, he jumped into the air and hovered comically, shrieking at the top of his lungs. He fell onto his back closing his eyes waiting for impact. He felt nothing and slowly opened his eyes. Scrat saw an orange, furry belly above him. He heard a thick, yet feminine groan and saw the creature above him shiver. He looked at the animal's feet and saw hard, orange hooves.

"Twilight?" Scrat heard her say. He had stayed quiet due to the fact that he was scared out of tiny, little mind.

"Rainbow? Fluttershy? Rarity?" She asked. "Where am ah? Ah was just in Twilight's house. And why in tarnation is it so cold?!" Scrat heard her ask shivering again. She started walking off calling off the same names she called for. His eyes closed in relief he reached for his acorn, before a sharp pain shot up through his body from his tail. You could've sworn you heard the sound of glass cracking. His body lifted off the ground and comically hovered into the air and unleashed and ear-piercing shriek, his tongue shooting out of his mouth and revealing all the sinister teeth in his impossibly thin jaw.

The Earth Pony, Applejack had accidentally stepped on his fuzzy thick tail. She quickly turned her head around and saw the squirrel like creature and lifted up her hoof from his tail. Her braided blonde mane fell to her right side, her orange cheeks had 3 freckles on each one. He quickly grabbed his tail and started blowing on his tail. Applejack's emerald green eyes sparkled as she watched the little guy attempt to make his tail better with a foal like tactic.

"Uh oh, ah'm sorry are y'all okay?" Applejack asked her country accent foreign to him. Scrat glared at raising his fist at her mumbling gibberish. She couldn't understand a single word he said.

"Ah'm sorry. Is there anything ah can do to make peace with ya?" She smiled weakly feeling sorry for stepping on his tail. He growled, took his nut, and bounced to a spot not 10 feet away from her. She followed him feeling bad. Applejack was an honest pony, she didn't have a lying bone in her body.

"Hey could ya help me find mah friend's?" Scrat never turned his head, still angered, and impaled the acorn into the ground. He twisted, the making little grunting noises. The acorn couldn't go any farther so he started jumping on the acorn. "Want some help?" Applejack asked looking down at Scrat. Scrat glared at her, continued jumping on it. Applejack watched quietly, curious at how this was actually working. The nut sunk into the icy ground and Scrat gasped in joy, a huge grin on his tiny face. That went away when the ground behind the nut cracked.

The ice continued cracking, Applejack and Scrat watched the crack grow longer in horror. 'This can't be good.' Applejack thought as she kept her eyes on the crack. It went up a huge glacier and disappeared. A large piece of the glacier fell and was moving towards them. Applejack looked at Scrat, whose eye was twitching, and smiled weakly. The shadow of the icy avalanche loomed over the two. Applejack gulped and started backing up.

They took off running but Scrat turned around and screamed. Applejack stopped and saw Scrat trying to pull out the nut. He wails trying to do so. Applejack gallops towards the sabre-tooth and swoops him up by the tail in her mouth, the nut in his hand. She gallops away quickly outrunning the avalanche. Scrat screamed the entire time. She stopped seeing 2 glaciers about to collide. In quick thinking she turned right galloping as fast as she could. It seemed like they would escape but she reached the end and at it was a cliff, a very tall cliff. Scrat's claws dug painfully into Applejack's neck, as he held the acorn with his foot. She grunted in pain.

"We'll find a way sugarcube." The pony tried to comfort Scrat.

She looked around and made a decision. She leaped into the air, both of them plummeting to the ground. Scrat screamed while Applejack was eyeing a little ramp and they landed on it with Applejack sliding up it on her belly and they were launched again. They bounced on the ground many times, each time grunting in pain. Applejack landed on her back and on Scrat. She moaned in pain, slowly lifting herself nearly forgetting about the tiny animal she had crushed. Scrat slid off her back, also moaning, and weakly stood up, with a crumpled nose, and shook himself off. He looked down at his nut lifted it up in pure joy, rubbing it like a precious toy, and smiled at Applejack, forgiving her for stepping on his tail.

Before he was stepped on by a large, brown, furry, hoof like foot. She looked up and saw a brown, furry elephant with huge tusks and small ears. The animal's foot lifted off of Scrat only for him to be stepped on repeatedly by a mirage of large animals she's never seen before. Applejack's eyes widened and her ears lowered as she saw a yellow, giraffe looking animal with a large plump belly and a small elephant like nose, a hairy, tortoise with a spiked tail, a grey pig with a small elephant trunk, and a fat, grey bird with a orangish pink, curved beak. One of the giraffe looking animals looked down at her never stopping and eventually stopped watching here. Scrat actually got stuck to one of the giraffe looking animal's foot. Applejack looked to her right and saw a huge herd of large mammals she couldn't recognize. "Hold on there pardner." Applejack galloped to save Scrat from his stomping punishment in a world she did not understand and probably never would.

My Little Pony  
>Ice Age<p>

* * *

><p>AN: I require reviews please...please! Ok I changed my mind, I'm back to continuing this story due to the love I got from the reviewers :D

New UPDATE!: I am currently working on Chapter 2 and it should be much longer than this one. It might be out tomorrow if I keep working till 10 but I can't promise it. Lately I've been getting requests to add a romance sub-plot for PinkiexSid and RainbowxDeigo and I don't know if I should...should I?


	2. Manny The Moody Mammoth

Note: I do not own My Little Pony nor Ice Age, but I do own possible future OCs (if I decide to put any in, more than likely won't)

A/N: The chapter everyone has waited a year for! My bad guys.

Ch. 2, Manny the Moody Mammoth

Manfred, a large, male, woolly mammoth, walked in the middle of the impossibly large herd of mammals. Manfred had the same glare he wore on his face for almost 2 years now and his large, curved and impressive tusks were certainly intimidating to nearly all opponents. He seemed zoned out and just kept walking forward despite the glares and odd looks that others in the herd were giving him. While everyone else was heading south, he was heading north towards where the impending ice age will strike. Despite him possibly being the largest of them all Manfred was met with many complaints.

"Your going the wrong way!"

"A raging mammoth!" An aardvark joked.

Manfred is suddenly stopped by a family of Moeritherium in his path.

"Hey! Do the world a favor!** MOVE YOUR ISSUES OFF THE ROAD!**" The male Moeritherium ordered him. Manfred got as far into his face as his large curved tusks would allow.

"If my trunk was that small I wouldn't draw attention to myself, pal." Manfred glared at him. The Moeritherium male backed up in fear. Manfred was nearly 8 times the primitive elephant's size and could easily inflict lethal injury on him. Manfred was not one to hurt another for pleasure only when it was necessary for his survival and disliked those who did, especially humans who seemed to hunt for sport as well as for food and the hide of their prey for clothes or shelter. The other animals completely ignored the two not even turning a blind eye to them.

"Give me a break," He gasped, "We've been waddling all day." He motioned to his mate and two of his children to his far left. Manny's mood turned from angry to sarcastic when he saw them.

"Oh go ahead follow the crowd." Manfred started walking away.

"It'll be quieter when your gone!" He finished. The family watched Manfred walk away for a moment but then continued their way.

"Come on, if he wants to freeze to death then let him." The family followed the herd. A tree near them was shaking from Manfred's 10-ton footsteps as we walked past it.

Nearly a minute later Manfred saw something that caught his eye real quick, a pink, blue-eyed horse with a pink bubbly hair pony named Pinkie Pie and a yellow horse with a long pink mane and tucked wings on her side named Fluttershy. There was colorful marks on their flanks that he could not make out. They seemed to be talking to each other, the yellow one looked scared, her mane covering her face, while the other looked extremely excited. Soon the pink pony stood in front of Manfred with wide eyes. He, without a doubt, was much taller than her, dwarfing the tiny pony by 8 feet.

"Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie!" She put her hoof into the hair for him to shake. He heard the other one call her name, sounding worried telling her to come back. He ignored her and glared at her.

"Get out of my way." He ordered. On closer look he saw 3 yellow and blue ovals attached to strings resembling balloons. She moved out of his way, smiling, and started following him, the yellow pony following her but remained quiet; which Manfred.

"So what's your name?" She bombarded him with the same question and he continued to ignore her and with his patience slowly being worn down it was only a matter of time till he cracked. 'Thanks to Cranky Doodle, I know how to befriend him.' Pinkie thought to herself.

From Manfred's point of view she seemed to appear out of nowhere upside down. Manfred yelled out in shock of having her suddenly appear blocking his view.

"Hiya!" She giggled. Manfred growled and used his trunk to pull her mane, she screamed in pain and was held up by her mane.

"Stop following me." The Mammoth glared dropping her to his left and continued walking. Pinkie became disappointed because he wouldn't accept her as a friend. Her bubbly, hair flattened with a pop and her fur darkened as she looked ready to bawl her eyes out

"Are you ok?" Fluttershy asked Pinkie Pie. Pinkie's lip quivered and then her mane re-inflated and her mood turned to normal.  
>"I'm ok Fluttershy. Lets go find out friends! I need to show them something." She grinned her famous grin showing off her pearly white teeth. Fluttershy smiled back and they continued walking in their earlier direction.<p>

* * *

><p>Sid, an overweight giant ground sloth, lied face down, asleep, on a thin tree branch. The tree was shaking from Manfred's footsteps and he almost fell off his branch. He quickly grabbed on to it like a tree sloth.<p>

"Ok I'm up! I'm up!" He complained. Sid swung his leg over the branch to get back on it and stood on the branch.

"Hey rise and shine everybody!" Sid called out and looked around for his family. Sid gasped when he saw no one there.

"Zak?" Sid looked to a branch on his top right.

"Marshal? Berti? Uncle Fungus?" Sid continued climbing, and looking at every branch for his family.

"Where is everybody? We're gonna miss for the mi-mi-mi-mi," Sid climbed down to the ground. "gration..." Sid heard an ironic cricket chirping and realized they all left them.

"They left without me." Sid said out loud to himself pacing back and forth.

"They do this every year." He paused for a few seconds as his lip quivered.

"Why? Doesn't anyone love me? Isn't there anyone who cares for Sid the Sloth?" Sid was suddenly placed in a bear hug by a certain pink pony. A Glyptodon quickly scurried past them.

"I care!" Pinkie got in Sid's face, scaring the daylights out of the cowardly sloth. Sid fell into a pile of mud with Pinkie, suddenly a pungent odor filled their nostrils and realized that it was not mud.

"Oh...sick!" Sid pushed her off.

"HEY WIDE BUDDY! CURB IT NEXT TIME!" Sid yelled, stepped forward into the pile of dung again. Luckily for Pinkie she didn't get any on her, but it was all over the middle of Sid's back.

"Eww, oh gross, oh yuck!" Sid complained rubbing his dung covered back on the tree while simultaneously wiping his feet on the ground. Fluttershy stood in the background hiding behind her mane.

"Oh yeah and thanks for the appreciation." Sid commented sarcastically on Pinkie's attempt to cheer him up. "I do anything to make my friend's happy." Pinkie said casually.

"I'm Pinkie Pie and this is..." Pinkie waved her hooves at the shy Pegasus, motioning her to introduce herself.

"F..luttershy." Fluttershy said extremely quietly.

"What?" Sid asked, not hearing her. "Fluttershy." Her voiced cracked. Fluttershy was naturally very shy, her voice usually cracked up at saying her own name to new ponies, or in this case sloths. Sid blew a raspberry trying to pronounce her name.

"Is that your name?" He asked idiotically.

"Her name's Fluttershy." Pinkie finally said. "So I guess she's really shy, huh?" Sid started wiping his feet while walking backwards. The ponies followed the grumbling sloth.

[hr]

"I can't believe it, fresh wild greens." Carl, a 6-ton Embolotherium, looked amazed at what his friend, Frank, a 6-ton Brontotherium, brought him for lunch. Before them lied a bunch of green leaves and a small dandelion

"Frank, how did you ever?" Frank pointed down to the meal with his foot.

"Go ahead, dig in." Frank was clearly proud of himself that he made his friend happy. It was the least he could do after their dreaded pine cone incident that they both agreed never to bring up again. Carl gasped,

"A dandelion! I thought the frost wiped them all out."

"All but one." Frank said in a sing-song tone. A grumbling noise brought their attention to Sid as he stepped his dung covered feet into their lunch. The two rhinos stood shocked at the sloth, rubbing his feet on their salad. Pinkie and Fluttershy froze at the sight of the rhinos, if anypony knew how dangerous rhinos were it was Fluttershy.

"Umm Sid." Fluttershy said worried about the two rhinos behind him.

"This definitely has not been my day. I mean you know what I'm saying buddy?" Sid placed a hand on Frank's Y-shaped horn.

"You know you rhinos you have very tiny brains, you know that?" Sid was getting small droplets of the dung on Carl's face to the rhino's displeasure.

"Sid..." Fluttershy grew increasingly worried and Pinkie was smiling nervously reaching to pull Sid before they decided to hurt him.

"No kidding its a fact. No offense though you might not even know what I'm talking about." Sid chuckled and saw the dandelion and reached to pick it up and ate it. Crushed, disappointed, and very angry Carl and Frank glared at him. Pinkie facehooved at this, giggling uncontrollably.

"Carl." Frank turned to Carl.

"Easy, Frank." He said to calm him down a bit.

"He _ruined _our salad." Frank put emphasis in ruined to get the sloth's attention. It did get Sid's attention. Sid hopped around and started apologizing to them, stammering like a fool. The rhinos started walking towards Sid and the ponies menacingly, the three smaller mammals backing away from them.

"We're sorry for our friend's behavior, how about we forgive each other and sing songs?!" Pinkie grinned. The rhinos glared at her, Carl growling. Sid fell over a log,

"Look pine cones!" Sid picked up a pine cone.

"Oh my goodness, they're my favorite." Sid had a look of dread on his face and took a small bite of the tip of the pine cone. He bit really hard, making a crunching noise each time.

"Delicious, that's uh, uh good eating." He smiled weakly shoving another pine cone into Fluttershy's mouth and forced her to chew the pine cone. Frank grimaced remembering the incident. Pinkie popped a pine cone into her mouth and her face contorted in pain as she crunched down on it. "OUCH!" She shrieked.

* * *

><p>The purple Unicorn, Twilight Sparkle was taking a drink of water from an ice-cold stream. She sure was thirsty as she greedily gulped down the water. She was beginning to wonder if she would ever find her friends. Suddenly she heard the scream of Pinkie Pie and her head instantly rose out of the water and turned to the direction that she heard the scream. 'Pinkie!' she thought, 'She's in trouble!' Twilight instantly lost all doubt about her friends and began running towards the noise. A lightish grey, unusually thin, mangy looking cat with large saber teeth jumped out of bushes in front of her.. She stopped in place and stared wide-eyed at the saber-toothed cat, the cat in return roared and pounced.<p>

* * *

><p>"Don't let me hog them all you have some! Tasty isn't it?" Sid put what remained of his pine cone into Carl's mouth, as Carl growled at him.<p>

"Bon appetit." Sid finally said as he turned around and ran, followed by Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie.

"Now?" Frank asked, anxious to charge. Carl waited a moment watching them flee in terror.

"Now!" Instantly, Carl and Frank gave chase. The three were screaming at the top of their lungs as the rhinos neared them. The ponies have a small chance to outrun them, but Sid had no chance. They blindly hit a brown, furry object and bounced off it to the ground.

"Hey!" Manfred turned around and glared at the three. He remembered the ponies very clearly, but he didn't recognize the sloth. Sid thought for a second then bounced back to Manfred's leg.

"Just pretend we're not here." He begged. The rhinos stopped and Frank whined, "Oh man, I wanted to hit them at full speed." Carl turned to Frank,

"That's ok Frank, we'll have some fun with them." The sloth and ponies hid under Manfred, shaking under the titan.

"Don't let them impale me please!" Sid begged, attaching himself to Manfred's foreleg.

"I WANNA LIVE!" Pinkie bounced to Manfred's height.

"Get off me!" The mammoth kicked Sid off of his foreleg. Manfred was already annoyed by them once, he will not again.

"Oh come on, you're making a scene." Carl tried to persuade Manfred to give them over to him and Frank.

"We'll just take our furry pinata and go, if you don't mind." Frank commented. Manfred turned to them,

"Hey guys, if its not them today, then its somebody else tomorrow." Fluttershy whimpered in fear.

"I can't leave Angel all alone." She covered her head with her hooves.

"I'd rather it not be today ok?" Sid cut in.

Pinkie suddenly gasped. "GUMMY! OHMIGOSH! I FORGOT TO FEED HIM TODAY! HE'S PROBABLY SO HUNGRY AND I FEEL SO BAD!" The party pony freaked out, and her mane deflated. She looked up at Manfred with a begging twinkle in her eyes. Manfred quickly looked away from her. 'This is no time to feel guilty.' Manfred thought to himself.

"Look we're gonna break your necks, so you don't feel a thing. How's that?" The statement made the three slink further behind and under the mammoth.

"Wait a minute...I thought rhinos were vegetarians?" Manfred raised and eyebrow at the rhinos.

"An excellent point!" Pinkie raised her hoof.

"Shut up." Manfred ordered. She retracted her hoof under the mammoth.

"Who says we're gonna eat 'em after we kill them?" Carl told him.

"Yeah come on move it." Frank shooed him away with his foot. Manfred glared at them and quickly made up his mind.

"You know, I don't like animals that kill for pleasure." A hint of disgust in his tone. The two rhinos glared back.

"Save it for a mammal that cares!" Pinkie Pie started petting Fluttershy's mane in hopes of comforting her. Sid's knees were shaking as he watched Carl and Frank from behind Manfred.

"I'm a mammal that cares." Sid raised his hand. Manfred had to come up with a plan, and he had one. It was a long shot though, hopefully they weren't smart enough to figure out the painfully obvious.

"Ok if either of you make it across of that sink-hole in front of ya, you get the three." Manfred smirked as they gasped and looked at each other. Pinkie and Fluttershy stuck their heads out from under Manfred, and sighed in relief.

"That's right ya losers. Take one step and your dead!" Sid threw a rock that bounced across the ground in front of them revealing it not to be a sink-hole. 'Idiot!' Manfred thought, eyes widening. They smirked at the four mammals. "You were lieing, right? Fluttershy looked up at Manfred. "Yeah that was a bluff." He nodded in reply.

"Get 'em!" Carl roared and they charged at them. Manfred glared and caught them both with his 16 foot long tusks. He held his ground but the rhinos were pushing him back off a cliff. To the ponies, Sid screamed like a little filly. Manfred grit his teeth and took control, pushing them back with his pure mammoth strength; the one thing rhinos lack. He tossed them into the air and they landed with a thud. Frank landed on his side, while Carl landed on his chest with his butt in the air. They got up and charged him from both sides, but Manfred was quick to charge too. He charged at Carl, leaving Sid, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy unprotected.

Manfred's trunk snagged ahold of Carl's battering ram like horn and he tossed him to the side and landed hard enough for the ponies and sloth to flinch. They screamed noticing Frank charging at them. Just before he could hit them Frank was completely lifted up by Manfred's tusks. Pinkie busted out laughed when she saw what looked like Manfred cradling him like a foal. With little effort, Manfred tossed him into the air and onto a dandelion that excited Carl.

The three jumped onto Manfred's face, cheering, but causing him to slide off the cliff with them attached to his face. They all stared at Manfred, who in return was glaring at them.

"You have beautiful eyes." Sid complimented him, staring into Manfred's brown eyes.

"Get off my face." Manfred repeated from his earlier encounter with the ponies. He stood up and the three slid off his trunk and hit the ground on their butts.

"Us four, we make a great team. What do you say we just head south together?" Sid recommended. Pinkie saw this as the perfect opportunity to make friends with the mammoth.

"Great, yeah, hey why don't you just hop onto my back and relax the whole way." Manfred offered cheerfully.

"Really!?" Pinkie and Sid asked together cheerfully.

"No." Manfred glared back. Sid got immediately confused, he was heading north instead of south.

"Wait aren't you heading south? Change in seasons? Migration instincts? Any of this a ringing a bell?" Sid asked.

"I guess not bye." Manfred kept on walking.

"Ok then thanks for the help. I can take it from here." Sid started walking off. Pinkie and Fluttershy looked at each other.

"Wait!" They both said. Manfred and Sid looked back at them.

"Have either of you seen our friends?" Fluttershy asked.

"They have the same basic shape as us." Fluttershy described. Both males said no and turned away.

"Hey you overgrown weasel and you rainbow turds! Wait till we get down there!" Sid saw Carl and Frank up on the cliff and turned around and started following Manfred. Pinkie and Fluttershy followed them as well.

"That whole south thing is so overrated, the heat, the crowds, who needs that? Isn't this great? Us four! Roughing it out in the wild."

"No, you just want a bodyguard so you don't become somebody's side dish." Manfred looked back at Sid. The ponies just kept silent, despite Pinkie's knack for talking without taking a breathe.

"Your a very shrewd mammal. Ok you lead the way Mr. Big uhhh?"

"Manfred." He replied. "Manfred, yuck man." Sid replied. Pinkie reintroduced herself to Manfred and Fluttershy introduced herself.

"I know I already met you." Manfred said angered.

"Wait you met before?" Sid asked pointing to them both.

"Yup! just before we met you Sid." Pinkie giggled. "Hmm still how about Manny!" Pinkie grinned.

"No, Manny the Moody Mammoth! or Manny the Melancholy, Manny the UH." Manfred glared at Sid who climbed up a tree. Manny pulled the tree down to his face with his trunk.

"Stop following me." Manny ordered. He let the tree back and it recoiled hitting Sid several times in the face.

"Ok you won't even know we're here, we'll just zip the lip and when I say 'omp' I'm 'omp" Sid said. The mammoth, the sloth, the Pegasus, and the Earth Pony headed north towards the sub-zero temperatures of the Ice-Age.

* * *

><p>AN: Well that's all for now! I hope you enjoyed it. Probably not my best chapter, but I accept constructive criticism. Might have to rewrite this chapter later, depends on what you guys say. Btw did you guys now that the voice for Roshan the baby is voiced by Tara Strong aka Twilight Sparkle? I learned that when I was looking up the creatures in the Ice Age movie. It is 3 a.m. I am going to bed!

Next Time: Twilight faces off with a Smilodon fatalis aka the Saber-Toothed Cat, is it Diego? or some one else? Tune in next time to find out!


	3. Attack of the SaberTeeth

Note: I do not own My Little Pony nor do I own Ice Age. If I did, you'd be watching this on the HUB or in the theaters and I'd be RICH! :3

A/N: I'm Back! Don't worry, this short and more than likely shitty chapter is not all I have for you right now, but I'm stopping all plans of the second chapter of my other story so I can work on Chapter Four: Rainbow Vs. Diego: Battle for the Baby!

Update: I found out the chief's name is Runar...fixed that.

* * *

><p>My Little Pony Ice Age<br>Chapter 3: Attack of the Saber-Teeth!

* * *

><p>The purple Unicorn, Twilight Sparkle was taking a drink of water from an ice-cold stream. She sure was thirsty as she greedily gulped down the water. She was beginning to wonder if she would ever find her friends. Suddenly she heard the scream of Pinkie Pie and her head instantly rose out of the water and turned to the direction that she heard the scream. 'Pinkie!' she thought, 'She's in trouble!' Twilight instantly lost all doubt about her friends and began running towards the noise. A lightish grey, unusually thin, mangy looking cat with large saber teeth jumped out of bushes in front of her. She stopped in place and stared wide-eyed at the saber-toothed cat, the cat in return roared and pounced. Her horn glowed violet red and the cat was suddenly frozen in place in the air, surrounded by the same glow as Twilight's horn.<p>

"Uh oh...Oh man, Soto is not gonna be happy." The cat chuckled weakly. He looked at her nervously as she glared at him. Twilight had the saber-tooth cat named Zeke completely under her control. Though Twilight had to be careful, if there was any slip up or lack of concentration Zeke would get free and probably get her before she could defend herself.

Zeke had been out scouting with Oscar, Lenny, and Diego, which were somewhere nearby. Zeke had noticed Twilight drinking and split from his pack members out of sheer desperation for food. Soto, their pack leader, had chosen for them to stay behind and hunt the humans for revenge for killing half of their pack, despite the pleas of the others, including Zeke, to follow the herd.

"So you ain't gonna kill me right?" Zeke asked, visibly nervous in being dominated by the pony. (Don't you f**king dare think what I think you're thinking - -)

"No, but I won't promise I won't hurt you," Zeke flinched at his, gritting his fangs, and clenching his eyes shut. "Unless you tell me if you've seen my friends." Twilight walked up to him. Normally, Twilight would not behave as rash and bold as she was but if her friends were in this hostile world with her, she had to find them as quickly as possible. She knew she'd have to do this by any means necessary. He gulped, he had no clue where the ponies friends were at. Then something flashed into his mind, 'Maybe that blue flying thing was one of her friends.'

"Was one of your friends blue? With a long, colorful, tail?" Twilight instantly smiled and hugged the Smilodon, thanking him for his help. His description matched her friend Rainbow Dash almost exactly, what were the chances of having a blue flying pony with a rainbow tail? Though she knew she couldn't trust the obvious carnivorous predator. Her horn glowed brighter as Zeke was suddenly lifted further into the air, and she threw him away from her. He landed in a lake nearby, and she ran off into the direction where she heard Pinkie scream.

* * *

><p>In a cleared area, surrounded by trees, stood a Neanderthal camp. It had five huts made up of Mammoth skin and in it were the Neanderthals themselves. The apes wore grey skin as clothes to keep themselves warm. There were two campfires that barely flared. The chief, Runar, was grunting and talking to the other members. They had gotten fish from the river nearby, to them the winter seemed like it was going to be a bad one. He walked over to his mate, Nadia, who held their child in her arms.<p>

She let the baby down and it tried to walk over to his father but he couldn't and almost fell before Runar caught him. The adult held him up and smiled at the giggling child. He rubbed his nose playfully and they both laughed. He tossed his son into the air and caught him, much to his son's delight. They cooed and played unaware that they were being watched.

"Look at the nice, cute, little baby Diego. Isn't it nice he'll be joining us for breakfast?" Soto glanced at his second in command.

"It wouldn't be breakfast without him." Diego the Sabre-tooth never took his eyes off the family below them. They watched them from a mountain that hid them from the human's sight.

"Especially since his daddy wiped out half our pack, and wears our skin to keep warm. An eye for an eye don't you think." Soto growled.

"We'll show that human what happens when they mess with sabres." Diego declared to Soto and turned to walk away. Soto started speaking which halted the cat.

"Alert the troops we attack at dawn and Diego, bring me that baby. Alive. If I'm going to enjoy me revenge, I want it to be fresh! Soto walked away from Diego muttering something about bringing the baby back alive. Unknown to the cats, they too were being watched. Behind a rock, completely hidden from view was a cyan, Pegasus, mare with a rainbow mane and tail, listening to the sabre's conversation with disgust on her face. 'Oh really huh?' she thought to herself before sneaking off as quietly as she could.

* * *

><p>Pinkie: REVIEW TIME!<p>

masterart: Awesome, mother needs to see that movie. I'll get it after I get Dragon Ball Z Kai...uncut version mind you.


	4. Rainbow Vs Diego: Battle For the Baby!

Note: I do not own the My Little Pony franchise or the Ice Age franchise.  
>Please support the official releases.<p>

A/N: MERRY CHRISTMAS! Please review, if you don't then the story will never improve on well...anything! Well I learned the human leader's name...it's Runar, yeah. I hope you enjoy!

Update: I fixed the pony emotion problem people have been complaining about. And for those who are wondering, I am planning on crossing the other three movies after this one. I have them all planned out just as I have with this one. My Little Pony Ice Age: Discord's Meltdown, My Little Pony Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs, My Little Pony Ice Age: Continental Drift, and there might be a fifth were the ponies go home, but accidentally take some hitch hikers with them :P. If there happens to be another movie that comes out after then my planned fifth will be pushed back. Unless it's like a prequel or if Manny, Sid, and Diego have passed.

* * *

><p>My Little Pony Ice Age<br>Chapter 4: Rainbow Vs Diego: Battle For the Baby!

* * *

><p>It was beginning to turn night as Manfred held a large stack of logs with his trunk wrapped around them, Pinkie and Fluttershy carried sticks of their own, and Sid carried a single, little stick. The ponies struggled to carry their sticks, Sid seemed to be kidding, and Manfred lifted his with ease. Sid dropped his stick and hunched over, with a long breath.<p>

"I'm wiped out." Sid complained. Manfred looked at the sloth.

"That's your shelter?" Manfred asked.

"Hey you're a big guy you need a lot of wood. I'm a little guy." Sid lifted his stick.

"You got half a stick." Manfred went back to working on his shelter.

"Yeah with my little stick and my highly evolved brain-ow!" The sloth exclaimed after he poked his eye with the stick, "I shall create FIRE!"

"Fascinating." Manfred put a long on a pile of rocks that could easily hold the mammoth. He looked down at the ponies below who sat down and started talking. The mammoth heard something about like 'we've got to get home!' and 'how can we get home?'. Manny did ask what they were and where they were from but they said they were ponies from a place called Equestria.

"We'll see if brains triumph over brawn tonight," The stick snapped in half, "Now won't we? He grinned.

After Manfred had his shelter built he went inside it. His logs covered the roof leaving no open spaces. Dark thundercloud loomed in the distance. Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy had gathered logs and made a makeshift home beside of Manfred's. Sid tried to make a fire

"Ooo I know what we should do! We should have a party to cheer ourselves up!" Pinkie exclaimed with a huge smile on her face.

"No." Manfred scowled

"Aw come on Manny." She leaned onto his trunk, her eyes twinkling.

"No. Get away from me!" He knocked her off his trunk. She was really starting to get on his nerves. Every hour she suggested they throw a party. An hour later however it was pouring with rain.

The moss-covered sloth sat in the rain, and rubbed his sticks together in hopes of fire. Manfred decided he'd troll the little sloth.

"Hey, think I saw a spark."

Sid looked down and scowled at Manfred. He stood up and walked towards Manfred.

"Any chance I could squeeze in there with you Manny old pal?" Sid begged.

"Oh isn't there someone else you can annoy? Friends? Family?" He paused and thought a bit.

"Poisonous reptiles?"

"Ah my family abandoned me. They just kinda migrated without me." Sid tried to squeeze in, but not without difficulty from the mammoth inhabiting the shelter.

He laid down on Manny's tusk and used it as a bed.

"You should've seen what they did last year. Hehe they woke up early and quietly tied my hands and feet, and they gagged me with a field mouse and barricaded the cave door and covered their tracks with water so I'd lose their scent. And...and, well who needs them anyway." Sid wrapped Manfred's trunk around him like a bed-covering. In response Manfred lifted him up, by the feet, and dropped him on the wet ground. Sid knew that there was no way of getting into Manny's, and he also knew that sleeping in the pony shelter was no option.

"So what about you, have a family?" Manfred turned around where only his rear end could be seen.

"Ok you're tired I see, well I'll talk to you all in the morning." Hail started to hit the sloth who shouted in pain.

"Uh Manfred, Manfred," A piece of hail hit him in the head, "You sqooch over a slouch? Aw come on nobody falls asleep that fast...MANNY!" Sid looked over and saw the ponies had curled up, fast asleep. He bent his long neck down in defeat and walked over towards Manfred's rear and cowered underneath the mammoth's tail.

* * *

><p>Off in the distance, Applejack watched Scrat try to climb a tree trunk with his nut. His goal was to harvest his nut. She couldn't believe how stupid her new friend turned out to be, and how lucky. He'd been crushed, burned, and eaten several times in the day she known the squirrel rat hybrid. Scrat made it to the top and was ready to smack the acorn into the leafless tree but lightning suddenly struck the poor creature.<p>

Applejack grimaced as she heard the lightning strike. Out of nowhere the charred nut hit her forehead.

"Poor little feller." She shook her head in sadness at the charred animal.

* * *

><p>Day started to break and the Sabre-Tooth pack stood on a mountain. They watched the human camp below. The humans in the camp were sleeping silently. Diego walked up to Soto carefully, one slip up and the humans could wake up to face the cat's head on. The Sabres creeped down, towards the camp as quiet as they could.<p>

The dogs heard a kicking of gravel and instantly started growling at the Sabres. They charged but the pads on their feet kept their running muffled. The canines started barking when a loud howling moan caught their attention. The cats stopped and looked around in confusion. The humans had no sort of alarm system other than the dogs so where did that come from. Soto growled and knew the fight was on then. Runar woke up and exited his tent and saw the cats running towards the camp. Runar grabbed his spear and he, as well as other humans charged the cats.

Soto pounced and landed on his spear, but was deflected off his spear. Zeke bit into a human's spear. Lenny swiped his paw at a human. Everything went according to Soto's plan if a fight broke out. Diego sneaked silently and out of sight of the battle.

He soon got to Runar's tent and he creeped inside. There lied the baby, wrapped in a mammoth skin sleeping bag. Suddenly Nadia picked up her son and hit Diego with a club. She took off running with Diego close behind. Runar saw them run and went to help, when Soto and Oscar lept in front of him, blocking his path. It left Nadia all alone to fend off Diego.

She saw a waterfall and crossed a stone bridge. Diego swiftly cut her off. He swiped his paw and grabbed a necklace that was wrapped around the baby's sleeping bag and snarled. Nadia ran back and under the bridge, where Diego once again cut her off. She turned back and ran again. The orange Sabre began to give chase when, out of the corner of his eye, a blue blur hit the cat.

"Aw yeah!" Rainbow Dash hovered just above the ground. Diego snarled at the rainbow maned pony.

"Get out of here! I'm busy." Diego growled and went after the human, but he was stopped by Rainbow.

"No, I heard your conversation about that baby, I'm not letting you hurt that baby." She smirked, she was confident she could beat this cat and protect that baby. The cat's plan disgusted her to her very core so she devised a plan of her own, to defeat the cats. Rainbow landed on the ground and snorted. Diego snarled and circled the pony. He was using a simple predator tactic, circle the prey for any weaknesses and attack. She followed his movements, it seemed like they were dancing to the death. Rainbow couldn't afford any mistakes, she could use the air to her advantage but then again she could be making a mistake.

Diego pounced at the Pegasus who leaped into the air. Diego landed and looked up to see the Pegasus flying above him. He ran after Nadia but was tackled by Rainbow Dash. Rainbow jumped off, but she spun in the air and landed on her side. She stood up just in time to see that Diego pounced on her and pinned the pony down. She grunted and struggled in vain, the 400 pound cat kept her down. A rock hit Diego's back and he growled and saw that Nadia had thrown it.

The pony bucked the Sabre off her, and got into her hooves. She looked at Nadia who picked up the baby and started to run off. Diego smacked her with his paw, causing her to fly towards the river. She hit the cold water and stood up. Dash glared at the smirking cat.

"Come on is that all you got?" She spit some blood into the water. The swipe had left three, bloody claw marks on her left cheek. Diego roared and charged the pony. Rainbow turned and bucked the Sabre in the chest. Diego roared in pain and clutched his chest with his paws.

"Yeah! That's what I thought!" Rainbow laughed at Diego. She looked at Nadia who was at the edge of the waterfall on a rock.

"You ok?" Rainbow asked, but the human could only hear whinnies from her. Nadia back up from her, Rainbow's ears fell in disappointment and she turned around. Suddenly she felt a pain in her face and she flew off the waterfall and her head bounced on four boulders. She hit the water below. Diego smirked and growled at Nadia.

He creeped towards the human and her child. She knew there was only one place she could go, down with Rainbow. She clutched her baby and leapt off the edge, much to Diego's surprise. He looked over the edge but he couldn't find her. He went back towards the camp.

* * *

><p>An axe cut the dogs free and they attacked the Sabres. Everything had gone well, Oscar mortally wounded one of them and none of Soto's pack were seriously injured. Soto saw Diego run up.<p>

"Theres Diego. Fall back!" Her ordered and the Smilodon gave up the fight and went towards their pack member. When they reached him, Soto looked around for the baby.

"Where's the baby?"

"I lost it over the falls to a freaky, blue, flying horse." Diego explained, he sounded like Zeke when he was easily subdued by Twilight.

"**You lost it?!**" Soto snapped. Oscar watched Soto's reaction curiously. Spears landed beside the cats and they saw four humans, including Runar, running at them.

"You sound like Zeke," He paused a moment, "I want that baby Diego."

"I'll get it."

"You better, unless you want to serve yourself as a replacement. We'll go up to Half Peak. Meet us there...it had better be alive." Soto ran off and Oscar stopped in front of Diego.

"Can we trust you with that Diego?" He growled at Oscar.

"Lets go!" The pack ran off, leaving Diego to find the baby.

The dogs sniffed at the necklace before Runar picked it up. He panted heavily hoping to whatever god he worshiped that Nadia was safe. The cats retreating caught his eye. He ran in the direction of the cats, his men following right behind him.

* * *

><p>Manny, Sid, Pinkie, and Fluttershy walked through a red leafed forest. In this forest it was hard to tell that there was an Ice Age coming.<p>

"And then she picked this hair of my shoulders and said, "You're gonna have to mate, at least pick a female with the same color pelt." And I told her whoa! She's gonna go praying mantis on me. Know what I'm saying?" Sid finished a story he was telling to pass the time by.

"If you find a mate in life, you should be loyal. In your case grateful, now get away from me."

"Well I've had my eyes on Big Macintosh, buuuuut." She nudged Fluttershy.

"What?" Her cheeks became as red as a tomato.

"Come on Fluttershy, I've seen you checking out Big Mac." Pinkie hooded her eyes.

"Aw Fluttershy got a crush?" Sid chuckled. The yellow pony blushed even deeper.

"Oi." Manfred glared ahead.

"Oh please don't tell Applejack!" Fluttershy begged to them.

"I Pinkie Pie swear!" Pinkie held her hoof to her head. Sid then asked what a Pinkie Pie swear was.

"It's my special promise processy thingy. Want me to teach ya?" She asked. Sid nodded.

"Hey Manny wait up!" The mammoth looked back and groaned. Manny stopped and watched her do her Pinkie Pie Promise.

"Cross my heart," She made an X with her hooves, "Hope to fly," She jumped, "Stick a cupcake in my eye." She poked her eye, somehow it didn't hurt her. Sid followed her movements and almost poked his eye out with his claw. Manny walked off and the smaller mammals quickly followed the mammoth. Sid picked up an apple and started chewing it.

"Well in response you Manny, I think mating for life is stupid." He bit into the apple.

"I mean there's plenty of Sid to go around-" Sid bumped into Manfred's rear. Pinkie and Fluttershy walked up beside Manny, while Sid called his name and went underneath the mammoth. He stopped when he noticed Manfred starring forward.

There was a Nadia, holding on to a log and her baby. She opened her eyes and saw the mammoth, sloth, Earth Pony, and Pegasus Pony. By clutching the log, she carefully made her way towards the shore. She placed her baby onto shore, Manny caught the baby before it could roll back into the water. The four just stared at the human. The ponies knew to wait and let Manny or Sid make a move, they were strangers in a brand new world were any wrong move could be their last. Pinkie wanted to go and help her, but a primal fear she never felt before stopped her.

Pinkie Pie gave into her instincts and didn't move a single muscle. Fluttershy did the same. She closed her eyes and rested her head on the dirt. Manny pulled it back to reveal the baby.

"Look, it's ok." Sid smiled.

"DAW It's the cutest little thing I've ever seen!" Pinkie Pie giggled. 'I guess Lyra was right about humans.' Pinkie thought to herself.

They looked at the mother and saw her gone. They looked around for her.

"She's gone." Sid said.

"Where did she go?" Fluttershy asked.

"The current must've washed her away." Manny looked down at the baby and turned to walk off.

"Whoa Manny we can't leave this cute little button of joy!" Pinkie held the baby up to Manny's face.

"Yeah you saved him." Manny moved Pinkie out of his, not harsh but gently.

"Well I'm still trying to get rid of the last thing I saved."

"Oh look at him!" Pinkie poked his nose.

"There's smoke up there, that's his herd. We should return him." Sid and Pinkie went towards the hill but Manfred stopped them

"Let's get something straight here. There's no we, there never was a we, in fact, without me, there wouldn't even be a you!" Manny made them back up with his head jerks.

"Just up the hill..."

"Listen very carefully," He made motions with his trunk, "I'm...not...going!"

"Fine be a jerk! We'll take care of-"

"TWILIGHT!" Fluttershy hollered.

Manny, Sid, and Pinkie looked to see Twilight Sparkle fishing out Rainbow Dash. Twilight turned her head and saw the small herd.

"Fluttershy! Pinkie!" She looked ready to weep. The three ponies ran towards each other and hugged. Sid and Manny watched them.

"Aw." Sid put the baby to his chest but Manny smacked him in the back of the head. The baby giggled when Manny hit him.

"Oh mi gawsh! Twilight where have you been?" Pinkie put Twilight into a bear hug. Twilight started choking out that she couldn't breathe. Pinkie apologized and let her go.

"I've been looking for you guys when I found Rainbow floating in the river. It looks like she hit her head pretty hard. I'd be surprised if she didn't suffer massive brain damage.

"Oh dear." Fluttershy went towards her friend, who was still knocked out.

"Who are they?" Twilight motioned towards the mammoth and sloth.

"That's Manny the Moody Mammoth, and Sid." Pinkie giggled. Twilight moved towards Sid and Manny.

"Thanks for taking care of my friends." She caught a whiff of the smelly sloth and stopped herself from gagging.

"Ah no problemo. Hey! We could all return the baby to his herd up there." Sid pointed to the smoke. Twilight looked closely at the baby and thought about Lyra.

"Hmm Lyra wasn't crazy after all...unless..." Twilight went into thinking mode and put everything she'd seen together. The Smilodon, the megatherium, the mammoth, now a Neanderthal human. Her fears were now confirmed, they were in the past almost 5 millions years in the past.

"Let's get Rainbow to safety first and we'll help you." Twilight smiled.

"Well have fun." Manny walked off. Sid called for the mammoth who didn't stop.

"Fine we'll take care of it." Manny laughed.

"You'll take care of it? You can't even take care of yourself. This I gotta see." Sid walked towards the sheer cliff and gulped. Fluttershy came and took the baby from Sid.

"I'll take it up there, if that's ok with you." She looked up. The yellow Pegasus could easily make the flight.

"Hold up I'll climb with you." Sid offered and started climbing. He was failing to get far, even hitting his head on the side of the mountain.

"You're an embarrassment to nature, do ya know that?" Manny joked.

"It's fine, it's fine. I'm gonna die." Sid whined. The baby's flap came undone and the child fell out of Flutterhshy's forelimbs. Sid caught him with his foot.

"Manny!" Sid screamed. The baby fell from his toe claws.

* * *

><p>Dalek: REVIEW TIME! EXTERMINATE!<p>

ICEAGEISAWESOME (Guest): Yeah I don't think Pinkie would care about any of those but I suspect they'd hurt like hell. Well tell me what you thought then!


End file.
